


can't see through this veil across my heart

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bunk Sex, Cunnilingus, Damsel Coulson, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Two fools in love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working out my post 3x07 angst porn-with-feels style. It's amazing the way this show inspires me to write smutty fluff.<br/>Title from Cheap Trick's song The Flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't see through this veil across my heart

“To be honest, I always took you for a bit of sap.”

“An easy mark, huh?”

“Yup.”

They sit back against the ruined bar, riddled with bullet holes and she lifts the whiskey bottle to her lips and takes a swig.

His hand is out, and she pushes it forward and he lifts it to his mouth, swallows.

“This is terrible,” he says, wincing.

“Only one that wasn’t broken,” she shrugs, looking around. “Those guys were thorough.”

She settles the bottle between her knees.

“I hope the team gets here before we get really good and drunk,” he says.

He’s eyeing the bottle again, but she doesn’t make a move to help him.

Finally, he huffs and reaches across her leg to take it and gives himself another shot.

“Or maybe not,” he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, eyeing her from the edges of his vision.

“I don’t want to say that this is your fault, but-“

“Yeah,” he agrees, nodding. “It is.”

“What went wrong?”

“The sex,” he answers. Pretty quickly.

She gives him an empathetic smile and bumps her shoulder against his at his reflective expression, wanting it to go away.

“Don’t worry,” she says. “You’ll have plenty of time to beat yourself up about it later.”

“Seems like you’re interested in helping with that,” he says with a touch of irritation, and watches as she grunts, then pulls back from the bar.

“Not really.”

Or, she just knows him too well.

Unzipping the top of her field suit, she peels it away to reveal her black tank top underneath, ties the arms of the jacket around her waist and settles back again.

“Getting a little stuffy in here,” she says, sticking her hand out at him again.

He hands over the whisky, then follows her, taking off his suit jacket and checks it for damage, finding a bullet hole near the back then tosses it aside.

She’s taking another long drink while he rolls up his sleeves.

The HYDRA guys won’t be coming back anytime soon.

They thought they pinned him down, because they did.  Because he was set up.

Then Daisy arrived, glorious and like an avenging angel, sending them running once they realized the bullets would never touch either of them.

“Wait. So, sex is like your Kryptonite?” she asks suddenly, furrowing her eyebrows.

“It blurs a few lines for me,” he says, stretching out his hand.  But she doesn’t give up the bottle.

“Okay, a lot of lines.”

Instead, she starts chuckling a little, takes another drink.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, leaning over her and swiping the whiskey out of her hand.

“Thinking of all those times when we’ve been alone together,” she says knowingly. “And you never-“

He pauses with his mouth open, staring at her eyes shining up at him.

“Of course I’d never-“ he starts, appalled.

“Never what?” she teases. “Climb into the back of an SUV with me?  Or, come to my bunk late at night?  Crawl into the wheelhouse of a plane to save me?”

His mouth gets wider at each suggestion, when he eventually realizes his hand is still on her leg.

“Chase me into an alien temple,” she adds, pointing a finger at him. “That was a good one, Phil.  You’re so great at compartmentalization.”

He sits back, thinking over her words, resting his hands back on his own legs this time.

“Here,” she says, handing the bottle over to him. “Looks like you need it.”

Swiping it out of her hand, he takes a long drink, feels it burn going down.

“You’re the one who kept all of that stuff about Lincoln from me,” he says, shutting his eyes, tipping his head back against the bar.

“You pulled away,” she shrugs, lowers her knee and stretches her leg out along the floor.

“This?” he asks holding up his prosthetic hand.

“No,” she says. “That I get.  It’s this idea that you had to figure it out all alone.”

“I didn’t want you to feel responsible,” he answers quietly. “I didn’t want to make it worse.”

“What’s worse than feeling alone?” she asks, her voice sounding like a crack in something heavy.

She holds her hand out.

“I don’t think we should keep doing this,” he says, putting the bottle down to the floor.

She nods a little more slowly than normal, and he takes his hand and leans her head against his shoulder.

“Were you following me because you didn’t trust me?” he asks.

“No,” she answers.

“I was just worried about you.”

 

###

 

When they’re safe back on Z1, he goes to his bunk and tries to figure out what their next move is going to be, now that HYDRA showed their hand.

May told him he smelled like whiskey, and that this was not a good look on him.

Can’t really argue with that.

 

###

 

She looks up when there’s a knock on her bunk, and opens the door to see Coulson there, still in his same clothes from earlier.

“Hey,” she says, putting her body into the empty space between the room and the door.  He can see she’s ready for bed, she’s wearing her pajamas.

“Hi,” he answers, resting his arm up against the bulkhead.

“It’s late,” she whispers back at him, peeking out along the hallway. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I thought more about what you said earlier.”

“I said a lot of stuff earlier,” she tosses back.

“Can I?” he pleads, looking down the corridor then gesturing at her room.

She swings open the door and he steps inside quickly and closes it behind him.

“I didn’t want to take advantage.”

“Wait,” she says, putting a hand up. “What are we talking about again?”

“When I hired you. I knew you wanted something, and I was pretty sure…”

His words trail off as she watches with her arms crossed.

“It wasn’t me.”

“And Price did,” she says, adding it up.

“I thought so. Clearly not the case, right?” he smirks, like he’s beating himself up again.

“You’re wrong.”

“How so?” he asks, trying to follow.  This whole thing was supposed to be simple, and now it’s not.

“I…,” she starts. “I _was_ interested in you.”

“Are you…kidding right now?”

“And I _did_ need something else. I didn’t want you think I was playing you. Then it only got harder.”

“Why?” he asks, watching her sit down on the edge of her bed.

“Because, then, I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Daisy,” he says, easing down beside her, his hand reaching out for hers.

“I feel terrible for what’s happened to you,” she says, touching her fingers to his prosthetic. “Because of me.”

“No, it’s not your fault,” he says, stroking the length of her arm softly.

“You came after me,” she said. “I lead you there, and it’s because you love me.”

He stares back at her, trying to find the right words. “I’d do anything for you.”

“I know,” she answers. “And it’s almost killed you.”

She’s thought about this too many times in the last eight months.  About how dangerous this has become.

Worked it all out in her head the things that he’ll say back. That Garrett tried to kill her to get to him. That it’s his fault she’s Inhuman. 

He takes her hand and puts it over his heart.

“I’ve already died,” he tells her. “I think I need to stop being afraid to live.”

In a flash she remembers his quick explanation of what happened to him when they first met. Like he was trying to play it cool about his own death.

Later, the pain of finding him crying out under the memory machine, and the truth about it.

“What?” he asks her.  She realizes she’s staring down at their hands.

“I’ve never seen it before.”

The muscle in his jaw twitches for a moment, and his hands drop away, leaving hers against him.

She draws her fingers to lift the placket where the buttons are, and slowly begins to undo them.

When she’s undone a fair number, possibly, maybe, an unreasonable number of them, she pushes the edge of the shirt down past his shoulder.

His chest rises as he inhales sharply at her hand on him, tracing along the pink, rigid edge of the scar.

She sees his hand tighten against the fabric on his leg, like he’s afraid to touch her.

“I want you to,” she says, meeting his eyes and holding his gaze.

It’s almost like it’s not specific enough, because he hesitates longer than she expected, but then he moves against her decidedly, with his whole body.

He pulls her up against him, hand wrapped around her thigh, as their mouths connect and he holds her against him, kissing her hungry and desperate.

They come apart for only a moment, and then she’s pulling him down on top of her, sliding up underneath him as he crawls his way over her on the bed.

It’s not really enough room for something like this, but as his mouth opens for her, and she feels his tongue slip against hers, she doesn’t mind such a tight fit, even though it’s a lot of work to get the rest of his shirt off.

She flings her tank top up over her head, and watches him pause to stare at her breasts, running his fingers down the center of her chest, then around the side and the top until he reaches her nipple.

He leans down and takes it in his mouth, with a loud sucking noise, that sounds so eager it sends a shot of heat between her legs.

Arcing underneath him, while he starts to plant kisses on her ribcage, his tongue laves her bellybutton, then he slides down until he’s off the bed, pulling her down to him, curling his fingers underneath the fabric of her sweats.

This is happening a lot faster than she thought it would, but she doesn’t want it to stop.

Her sweats slip to the floor next to his knees, and he runs his thumb between her legs, feeling how wet she is, circling it up against her clit.

Then she moans when his mouth pushes against her, his tongue moving inside of her, as his fingers tease noises out of her.  She comes so loud and fast and hard, that she’s afraid someone might hear them.

He chases after her orgasm again, pushing a finger inside of her, and then two, licking long strokes over her then twisting his fingers as she comes again, this time as he watches above her, then leans down to kiss her as she comes down.

Turning and sliding open the drawer next to the bed, she takes out the condom from the pack.

She’s imagined a lot of things, but Coulson half naked on her bunk in front of her, taking his pants apart and holding his own cock in his hand for her, is pretty stunning.

“Fuck,” she says, laughing, tearing the packet open and taking the condom out.

“What?” he asks, breathless, giving himself another stroke.  It’s so distracting.

“Keep doing that,” she says, and his hand moves obediently over it again, touching himself.  “I don’t know what I want.”

“If I get a vote,” he says, plucking the condom out of her hand, and rolling it down over himself.

“I’d like to be inside you when you come.”

 

###

 

“Who designed these bunks to be so damn small?” he asks, running his fingers along her side, touching the damp heat of her body.

She’s turned towards the door, and his fingers pause as a laugh rumbles through her.

“You, probably.  To discourage fraternization,” she says, craning her neck to look back at him.

“Fair enough,” he says, pressing his lips to her shoulder.  “I’m not above admitting my mistakes.”

The look in his eyes makes her turn around in the small space until she’s facing him again.

“This is still complicated,” she starts, putting her fingers against the soft hair on his chest, next to his scar.

“Might even be more complicated.  At least for me,” he adds.

“Because sex is your Kryptonite, right,” she answers, laughing at him affectionately.

“No,” he says, leaning in for a kiss, his eyelashes brushing against her cheek.

“You are.”


End file.
